Nouvelle vie
by Yuuume
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, passionné de basket, n'attend qu'une chose, avoir sa majorité pour partir loin d'ici. Il va faire la rencontre de Sasuke Uchiwa, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son nouveau lycée qui est tout autant passionné. Entre rivalité et amour, est-ce que Naruto aura toujours autant envie de partir d'ici? Schoolfic, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Même si l'histoire sort de mon esprit, les personnages quant à eux, appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

_.[POV Sasu]._

-_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke-kuuun !_

Ah, bon dieu, que j'aime ces cris ! Bon, un peu énervant à force je l'avoue, mais bon dieu que c'est bon de se sentir acclamer de la sorte ! Ça me donne envie de me surpasser encore plus, de jouer encore plus, et de les impressionner encore plus. Et puis, y'a pas à dire, mais le visage d'un adversaire déconcentré ou décontenancé par autant de cris reste assez plaisant à voir. Avant même qu'il soit entrer sur le terrain, on acclame déjà ton adversaire, il y a de quoi avoir plusieurs appréhensions quand même. Je me rappelle qu'une fois, -un match dont le tiers des spectateurs étaient mes groupies- on avait du les faire évacuer pour cause de déconcentration ou quelque chose comme ça, mais en réalité, tout le monde savait que c'était l'entraîneur de l'autre équipe qui n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour justifier son médiocre score. On avait du s'arrêter dix minutes pendant le match cette fois là. On ne vire pas mes groupies aussi facilement et elles leur ont fait comprendre. Elles avaient réussis à avoir l'autorisation de rester derrière les vitres, mais même de la-bas on les entendaient.

Et voilà, match gagné par l'équipe de la feuille encore une fois, pour changer haha ! 14-0, et bien sûr paniers mit par... Sasuke Uchiwa comme on pouvait s'en douter ! Ah que je suis bon ! C'est pas que je suis vaniteux ou prétentieux non, mais il fallait le reconnaître, j'étais l'atout majeur de notre équipe.

Après avoir saluer l'équipe adverse, dépités par leur défaite, je rejoignais les vestiaires avec les autres joueurs, me tapant à tour de rôle dans le dos ou me félicitant par ci par là, repassant un de mes sauts, une de mes passes ou un de mes paniers. Même si j'aimais qu'on me vente de la sorte, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille ce qu'ils disaient, je savais que j'avais fais un bon match, à quoi bon le ressasser encore et encore ? Je serais encore meilleur au prochain, et là ça vaudra le coup d'en parler pendants plusieurs heures. Le jet froid me fit un bien fou sur mes muscles endoloris. J'aimais dire que je ne faisais pratiquement aucun effort, que mes muscles étaient habitués ou encore que je ne m'essoufflais pas... Mais en réalité, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai sans cette douche réparatrice à chaque fin de match. Au moment de couper l'eau, je recommença petit à petit à m'intéresser à ce que disaient mes coéquipiers, ayant décroché depuis longtemps préférant profiter du bien fait de ce jet d'eau.

\- Hey, Sasu ! T'es au courant, y'a un nouveau qui va arriver aujourd'hui apparemment !

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais ! Un garçon.. Un blond, c'est pas courant dans cette région haha ! A ce qui paraît, il est plutôt bon au basket ! On pourrait peut-être l'intégré comme remplacent non ?

\- Hm. On verra le niveau.

\- Comme il fallait s'en douter de Sasuke, après tout.

Nouveau, blond, basket. Bon au basket ? N'importe quoi.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur les rires de ces personnes devenus aujourd'hui plus que des coéquipiers pour moi et sorti des vestiaires en repensant à l'info que m'avais donné Kiba. Cependant, mon esprit n'a pas eu la chance d'être libre pendant longtemps, car qui dit sorti des vestiaires, dit kyament de filles, dit bruit, dit adieu tranquillité. Un peu plus et je vous jure que je signerais des autographes. Mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas, j'aime ma réputation, des clins d'œils par ci, des sourires par là, et hop, l'affaire est dans le sac. C'était décidément trop facile.

_.[POV Naru]._

Nouveau lycée. Nouvelle classe. Nouveaux amis. Nouveau groupe. Nouvelle vie.

C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisis, cette nouvelle vie. « Tu verras, ça te fera du bien le changement tout ça ». Tu parles, tu m'accompagne même pas, tout ça pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ton nouvel amant, tu pensais vraiment que je n'étais pas au courant ? Et quoi, bientôt, tu voudras que je reviennes dans _notre _maison ? Quand tu te seras fais encore une fois lâchement abandonné... J'en ai marre de te servir de bouche trou, d'être ton fils seulement quand tes amants ne te satisfont plus suffisamment. T'a du temps pour moi seulement quand eux en ont plus pour toi. Avoue le. Alors, en attendant, tu m'envoie chez mon _père_, ce gars que j'ai rencontré deux fois dans ma triste existence, qui ne se souviens même pas de ma date d'anniversaire, et qui à la vue de son visage crispé qui conduit, n'est pas du tout heureux de ma présence dans sa maison, ni même dans sa vie d'ailleurs. Ce travailleur acharné, qui ne vit que pour son travail et sa maison sous crédit. Oh, et sans oublier sa voiture, sa nouvelle acquisition, son nouveau bijou. Bien plus important que son fils.

Dans tout les cas, _chez toi_, ou _chez lui_, ça changera complètement rien pour moi, je serais tout seul. En faite, je veux juste être majeur et me casser loin, très loin d'ici. Aussi loin que possible, et ne pas donner de nouvelles. Et il ne faudra pas se plaindre après, de toute façon, je sais que _lui _ne s'en plaindra pas, au contraire, je pense que ne plus m'avoir dans ses pattes, c'est ce qu'il attend le plus, et sûrement même avant le fait que la totalité de ses crédits soient payés. _Toi_, je sais que tu mettra plus de temps à l'accepter et à digérer la nouvelle, mais bon, je te fais confiance. Tu trouvera vite des hommes pour tout oublier dans leur bras et parmi tous les prénoms que tu dois retenir dans ce répertoire déjà plein, le nom de ton fils ne sonnera plus que comme un ancien amant oublié et sans importance.

Je vais juste faire profil bas dans cette nouvelle vie, jusqu'à attendre ma majorité. Jouer au basket, traîner avec mes futurs amis, faire la fête, faire ce que tous les jeunes font, et attendre.

On arrive enfin dans cette « mystérieuse grande et faaaaantastique » maison, comme il se plaît à l'appeler. Même si pour ma part je l'a décrirais juste comme grande, et vide, monstrueusement vide. Pas de meubles, non, alors ça elle en manquait pas de meubles, mais c'est à demander si quelqu'un vivait ici pour de vrai.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça lui ? Oh je vois, j'ai mis de la terre sur son « magniiiiiifique plancher » qui vient d'être rénové. Bah pardon, j'pouvais pas savoir moi, t'avais qu'à faire un écriteau devant la porte même si je l'aurai pas lu. Putain, ça m'énerve déjà d'être ici, je vais pas pouvoir le supporter ne serais-ce qu'une seule et unique année, il me tape déjà sur le système. Tu seras bientôt majeur Naruto, bientôt, attend, attend, juste, attendre. Sois patient. Prend sur toi...

Mais là, pour l'instant, j'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce gars a à me regarder.

\- Que les choses soient bien claire. Tu m'aimes pas, je t'aime pas, si t'es ici, c'est seulement car ta garce de mère m'a menacée de porter plainte.

Oh bah tiens, prend ça dans la gueule Naruto, toi qui voulais savoir comment t'avais atterri ici, bah t'es servi.

\- Je propose une chose. On se parles pas, on se croise pas, on se regarde pas.

-Tout façon, même si j'étais au bord de la mort, c'est pas à toi que j'viendrais me plaindre.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Vu son regard haineux, il devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je lui réponde. Non mais gars, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser me parler comme ça, sans réagir ? Ok, j'avais dis que je ferais profil bas, que je répondrais pas, mais là.. Je veux que tu saches que moi non plus, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sente supérieur, je ne veux pas que tu puisse ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde pouvoir imaginer que j'essayerais de vouloir retenir ton attention. Parce que tu n'es rien pour moi, à quoi bon perdre son temps à essayer d'impressionner des gens qui s'en foutent totalement de vous depuis des années hein ? Tu ne me prend pas avec des pincettes, tu ne me facilites pas la vie, ne t'attende pas que je fasse de même avec toi. J'ai accumulé bien trop de rage et de haine contre _toi_, contre _vous_, pour me permettre de faire semblant avec toi. C'est fini tout ça. Oh, ne me jugez pas car je ne porte pas mes parents dans mon cœur. Comment vous réagirez vous, si votre _mère _préférerait se taper des gars plus tordus les uns que les autres au lieu de vous éduquer, et que vous vous retrouvez chez votre deuxième parent -en espérant malgré vous au fond que ça aboutisse à quelque chose, que ça allait s'arranger, que ça ne pourrait pas être pire- et qu'au final, vous apprenez que vous êtes ici seulement à cause d'une menace de plainte et que votre _père_ vous considère comme un moins que rien hein ? J'aimerai vous y voir. Ou plutôt non, je n'aimerai voir personne à ma place.

Son regard se fit de plus en plus dur et malgré moi j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le soutenir, la tension est devenue trop tendue par ici, j'ai repéré un arrêt de bus pas loin, à peine arrivé, déjà parti.

\- Tu m'as payé une carte de bus ?

\- Non.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné.

Bon, du coup, je vais me démerder tout seul, tout façon, je comptais pas vraiment sur toi dans le fond. Je dois avoir suffisamment pour prendre le bus aujourd'hui, je trouverais un autre moyen plus tard... Je pris mes nouvelles clés, même si l'envie de les laisser ici était forte, ma raison me chuchotait qu'il serait capable de tout fermer et me laisser dehors toute la nuit. Il ne voulait pas de moi, mais j'allais quand même profiter de son toit, quitte à le faire chier, autant en profiter un tant soit peu. Je vérifiais que j'avais bien mes écouteurs dans la poche de ma veste tout en lançant un coup d'œil à l'arrêt de bus que j'avais préalablement repéré.. Et merde le bus arrive ! Aller un p'tit sprint pour bien commencer, ça aura le mérite de décharger un peu mes nerfs. Une fois monté dans le bus, et vérifié à l'aide du chauffeur que je suis bien dans le bon -déjà que j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi alors si en plus je prend le mauvais bus et que je me fais un détour...- je m'assis à une place dans le fond, plaçant un de mes pied sur le petit radiateur en bas, le mettant donc en hauteur et laissant mon regard suivre le paysage qui défilait. Ces quelques minutes annonçaient déjà une année pénible... je soupirais en me faisait un récapitulatif de ce que je devais faire dans ma tête : - S'intégrer dans la classe, ça sera toujours ça en plus. - Rejoindre le club de basket, parce que c'est mon échappatoire. - Faire ami-ami avec des gens qui sortent souvent pour être le moins possible à la maison. - Trouver un boulot. Hm, ça me paraît bien comme ça. C'est parti alors.. Naruto, ne te déçois pas toi-même.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ^-^

Je prend tous vos avis positifs et négatifs (constructifs of course!) ça ne me permettra que de m'améliorer et m'encourager pour la suite!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review haha!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_.[POV Naru]._

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à être perdu dans mes pensées et à dévorer le nouveau paysage encore inconnu jusqu'ici des yeux, j'arrivais enfin à ce que j'imaginais être le centre de cette ville. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie du bus, prêt à descendre au moment où le chauffeur m'interpella, faisant alors patienter les personnes qui ne demandaient qu'à monter. Je m'approcha alors de lui, et patienta le temps qu'il vérifie les cartes de ses passagers. Ceci étant fait, il s'excusa -bien qu'il n'avais pas à le faire, il faisait juste son métier après tout- et engagea donc la conversation, qui, si je mettais mis devant, et non dans le fond du bus, serait déjà fini à l'heure actuelle.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant mon garçon, tu es nouveau ?

\- Oui, je viens d'arriver à l'instant même. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblais la ville que je vais devoir occuper un petit moment.

\- Haha, je vois, c'est rare de voir de nouveaux arrivants à cette période de l'année. Tu sais, ici, le tour est vite fait, pratiquement tous les gens qui vivent ici sont là soit de génération en génération, ou sont nés ici. C'est le genre de petite ville où tout le monde se connaît, tu sais.

À l'écoute de son récit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser quelques questions, laissant alors mon esprit divaguer. Pourquoi mon géniteur officiel avait-il décidé de s'installer dans ce genre de ville calme et paisible ? Lui, fonctionnaire des grandes villes aimant les grattes-ciels à perte de vue, la pollution et les voitures de marque défilant à toute allure sur la chaussée, ici ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée du genre d'habitat qu'il affectionnait. Tout avait l'air différent dans cette ville, et j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait tâche dans ce décor harmonieux. Sachant pertinemment que je n'aurai jamais la réponse du pourquoi il avait décidé de déménager de notre ville pour s'installer dans une autre à six heures de route plus loin, je décida de me re-concentrer sur mon interlocuteur aux cheveux grisonnants.. et me sentit rougir en voyant le petit sourire gâteux qu'il abordait à mon égard, faisant ressortir ses fossettes recouverts de petites rides, me signalant qu'il avait compris que je l'écoutait plus vraiment.

\- Mais j'imagine que tu as mieux à faire que d'écouter les histoires d'un vieux homme à fleur de l'âge, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non non, excusez moi, je ne voulais pas.. !

Son sourire s'accentua et il se mit à rire, pas le genre de rire bruyant que les hommes de son âge abordaient pour se faire remarquer, mais un rire discret et sincère. Je n'avais pas réellement connu mes grands-pères. Mon grand-père maternel était décédé quand je n'avais que trois ans, et tout ce qui me reste de lui, c'est une photo prise sur un lit d'hôpital où il me tenait dans ses bras avec un sourire heureux, tandis que moi, habillé dans une sorte de tenue ridicule -que tous les parents enfilent à leurs enfants sans aucun scrupule, avouons le-, j'avais l'air de me demander ce que je faisais là, et d'être plus intéressé par le faite de vouloir appuyer sur les bouton de la machine d'à côté, plutôt que par la photo en elle même. Mon grand-père paternel, quant à lui, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, lui et ce qui me servait de père n'étaient apparemment pas en bon terme depuis des années et se fuyaient comme la peste, il faut croire que c'est de famille. Non, je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître une relation grand-père/petit fils, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurai adoré avoir un grand-père comme lui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, je connais tout ça, la fougue de la jeunesse, l'envie de découverte.. profite de tes années mon grand. Ah, tiens, j'oubliais, patiente un instant veux-tu.

Je l'observais pendant qu'il cherchait ce qu'il tenait tant à me montrer. Ses petites pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux était un signe qu'il avait beaucoup rit dans sa jeunesse, et ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il gardait au lèvres qui m'en dira le contraire. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, très pâle, presque gris, contrastant avec les mieux de couleur bleu claire, mais semblait se réjouir de tout ce que la vie pouvait encore lui offrir. Ses derniers se releva d'ailleurs vers moi et son sourire se fit plus grand en même temps qu'il m'adressa un « J'ai trouvé ! ». Il sorti alors un petit carnet neuf avec toutes les lignes, les horaires et les différents endroits où aller et m'expliqua les codes couleurs et les lettres avec le plus grand soin, m'indiquant qu'ici était une espèce de « gare de bus », un passage obligatoire pour toutes les lignes et donc que c'était l'endroit le plus évident pour prendre n'importe quel bus, malgré tous les arrêts sur la route. Il m'offrit le petit calepin, en même temps qu'un de ses plus beau sourire, ainsi qu'un petit carnet de dix tickets car « Les jeunes de nos jours on besoin de bouger. C'est beaucoup plus facile pour vous que pour nous à notre époque, alors fais-en bonne usage et visite tous les recoins de la ville mon gaillard ». Je mis un temps à accepter ses cadeaux, bafouillant et rougissant... vous pensez peut-être que c'était une réaction excessif et que je devrais juste le remercier et accepter, mais pour moi qui vient d'une grande ville où les gens ne s'adressent même pas un simple « bonjour », pour moi qui n'avait jamais été réellement proche des adultes et qui n'avait d'ailleurs tout bonnement jamais reçu de cadeau de la part d'inconnu ou même d'adulte comme ça.. et bien, pour un perdu de la vie comme moi, ce genre de geste était inhabituel et me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il restait ce genre de personne, elles semblaient avoir désertées ma ville natale en tout cas.

Après l'avoir remercier un nombre incalculable de fois, le faisant encore un peu plus rire et sourire à chaque fois, et après avoir recueilli encore un peu de ses conseils, je décida qu'il était temps pour moi de descendre de ce bus et de le libérer pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses fonctions. Enfin, pour dire vrai, c'était surtout à cause de certaines personnes qui commençaient à se racler la gorge ou tousser pour montrer leur impatience qui commençait à monter, nous faisant retourner tous les deux, que je me suis dis que je lui avais déjà fais perdre assez de temps. Il m'adressa un petit sourire désolé, sourire auquel je répondis bien évidemment et descendis ces trois petites marches après avoir échangés des dernières formules de politesses. Ça me faisait trois bonnes nouvelles en quelques minutes, la première étant que le centre ville était à quelques minutes de chez moi et donc que je pourrais m'y rendre rapidement pour m'éloigner de chez _lui_, la deuxième qu'il y avait des gens adorable et sympathique ici, et que c'était tout le contraire de ce que je pensais -je m'étais mis en tête que si mon père avait autant tenu à s'installer aussi loin, c'est qu'il avait trouvé ici ses semblables niveau hypocrisies et cruauté-, et la troisième était que j'avais dorénavant dix tickets à utiliser avant de devoir m'inquiéter pour l'argent, ce qui, j'espérais, me laisserais le temps de trouver un petit job, c'était déjà un bon début en soi. Finalement, tant que j'étais loin de cette maison et surtout de _lui_, tout se passerait peut-être mieux que prévu.

_.[POV Sasu]._

Bordel, que ce cours était d'un ennuie..

J'étais ce qu'on appelait un petit « génie ». Tu vois ce garçon qui te bat tout le temps dans les matière sans jamais prendre de notes ni écouter en cours et qui en prime te file une raclée en sport, t'énervant bien de tous les côtés, toi misérable étudiant qui passe quatre-vingt pourcent de ton temps libre à étudier pour suivre le rythme ? Et bien c'était moi. Ravi d'apprendre que tu me détestes.

Bien sûr, j'avais imaginé la possibilité de ne plus venir en cours, enfin, seulement aux devoirs et examens... mais je me rappelle de la crise que ma mère m'avait faite, que soi disant trop d'absentéisme tuait un dossier parfait et qu'à cause de ça je saurai accepté nul part.. À quoi bon, de toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'ils m'ont déjà trouvés un avenir tout tracé sans m'avoir demandés mon avis au préalable.

Si je suis encore ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas à cause de la crise de ma mère qui s'était pourtant habituée à ce que je ne l'écoute pas.. Non... c'était à cause de ce putain d'argument qu'elle m'avait sorti avec tant de fierté : « Si tu ne vas plus en cours, tu ne pourra plus jouer au Basket, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne crois pas qu'ils vont juste te laisser aller t'entraîner et faire des matchs sans aller en cours. Tu vas en cours, tu joues tes matchs, c'est comme ça que ça marche Sasuke. » avant de m'achever avec l'argument le plus solide qu'elle avait dans sa réserve -je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà préparée et répétée ses arguments et sa façon de le dire un bon milliers de fois en attendant ce jour- « Ah, et ne compte pas t'inscrire dans un autre club je ne sais où... Je te rappelle mon grand, que tu es encore mineur.. et que je me ferai une joie de ne pas signer l'autorisation parentale. ». C'était fourbe hein ? Ma mère était fourbe. Elle arrivais toujours à ses fins, par n'importe quel moyen. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur mon père, l'homme le plus convoité au lycée à leur époque. D'ailleurs, elle s'occupait même quelques fois des affaires financières de la société de mon père, lui trouvant des solides arguments et des manques à palier, bien qu'il détestais l'admettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question pour moi d'arrêter le basket. C'était ma passion, ma vie... et surtout, c'était bien la première fois que je me trouvais quelque chose à moi sans que ce soit mes parents qui me le mettent dans les mains.

Une discussion devant moi me ramena un peu à la réalité, malgré moi, je dois bien l'avouer. Une rousse et une brune discutaient tranquillement de ce « nouvel arrivant » qui était soit disant « bon au basket ». Ce gars m'énerve sans que je ne le connaisse.. il attirait déjà trop les conversations avant d'être arrivé. Ça devait encore être ce genre de gars se croyant supérieur et qui allait me dire qu'il allait me détrôner et blablabla alors qu'il sait même pas marquer un panier correctement.

\- Mais si, je te dis qu'il est blond ! chuchota la rousse en offrant son plus beau sourire à sa pote la brune.

\- Ehhh ? C'est pas courant dans notre région, il y a qu'à voir dans notre salle ! Il n'y a que des bruns ! s'exclama la pote la brune.

\- Heureusement que nous avons Sasuke-kun pour remonter la beauté des bruns héhé... chuchota un peu plus fort dans le but que je l'entende j'imagine, en rougissant la blonde.

Même si j'avais l'habitude de ce genre de propos qui me laissait de marbre, cette fois-ci, ça me fit sourire. Les discussions revenaient sur moi, indéniablement. Il ne me détrôna nul part ce nouveau.

J'allais me remettre à dormir sur ma table, quand la suite de la conversation tiqua dans mon oreille.

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?!

\- Dois-je te rappeler que mon cousin travaille dans ce lycée et qu'il s'occupe des nouveaux arrivants, départs et les trucs dans le genre ? -il faut savoir qu'elle donna cette information plus que fièrement à qui voulait bien l'entendre-.

\- Ehhh ! Chanceuse ! Alors alors, qu'est que tu sais sur lui ? Il est beau ? Il est musclé ? Il est fort ? Il est célibataire ?

Non mais c'est quoi ce questionnement à deux balles là, oy, vous êtes vraiment pathétiques. En plus, en général, quand elles parlaient d'un autre garçon en cours, elles faisaient en sorte que je n'entende pas ou elles rajoutaient des « Mais c'est Sasuke-kun qui reste le meilleur ! » à chaque bout de phrase... et là, c'était tout bonnement comme si je n'existais pas. Je déteste ça. J'espère que ce teme sera moche, inutile, et qu'il soit fort au basket ou non, il ne me battra jamais. Jamais. Je suis et je resterai le numéro 1 au basket, que ça lui plaise ou non.

\- Hm.. de ce que mon cousin m'a dit, il est blond aux yeux bleu, et il avait l'air vraiment beau, mais la photo qu'il avait envoyé datait de quelques années et était flou donc il peux pas vraiment s'en faire une idée en faite... sinon, il a pas voulu me donner de détails comme ça taille et tout bien que j'ai longuement insistée.. mais je sais qu'il à notre âge, et qu'il était le chef de son équipe de basket dans son ancienne école !

\- Waaaah, capitaine de l'équipe ? Carrément ? Comme Sasuke-kun ? Tu penses qu'il voudra rejoindre l'équipe de l'école ?

J'en avais assez entendu. « Chef » hein, donc son niveau devait être relativement bon, bien qu'inférieur au mien, évidemment. Ou alors, ils étaient juste une équipe de bras cassés et ça expliquerait pourquoi ce nabot était le capitaine. De toute façon, je ne risquais rien. Je me suis tellement investi dans le basket, tous les jours, dés que je pouvais que personne ne pourrait me surpasser.. enfin, personne de notre âge en tout cas, soyons quand même un minimum lucide.

Je ne laisserai pas un inconnu détériorer l'image du basket. Tu réaliseras ce que capitaine de l'équipe signifie, teme.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux, tout fraaaais, tout chauuud, qui vient d'sortir du fouuur. -sors-

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Guest - Aha, je te remercie aussi pour ton impatience ici :P! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci pour ta review!

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour que je m'améliore !

Ah, et une petite review s'il vous plait? ;w;.. ça booste vraiment à écrire la suite croyez moi héhé!

(Mon flan au chocolat vient de sortir du fou lui aussi, vous en aurez une part en échange (a)).

Ah, et l'action commence au chapitre suivant :) !

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

_.[POV Naru]._

J'arrivais dans un petit centre -plus petit que celui de mon ancienne ville- où les gens courraient à droite à gauche pour ne pas être en retard, acheter à manger, rentrer chez eux, rejoindre d'autres personnes... Je regardais mon portable, ou plutôt l'heure qui y était affiché, 11h40. Je devais faire mon entrée dans ce nouveau lycée à 13h30. Ils m'avaient laissés -si gentillement- ma matinée pour m'installer (et regardez ce que j'en fais d'ailleurs). Il me restait donc quelque chose comme deux heures pour visiter, manger et rejoindre mon comité d'accueil. J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire remarquer, j'ai déjà donné niveau accueil, je recherche juste un peu de tranquillité par pitié.

Je n'étais pas le plus populaire dans mon ancien lycée, mais disons que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, rien que par son statut, attire beaucoup de regards. Du moins, de ce que me disais Choji, un de mes meilleurs potes depuis plusieurs années, un petit nounours -même si il ne faillait jamais lui dire cela- qui ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche et qui est toujours loyal envers ses amis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait tout de suite plu chez lui. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Choji se faisait souvent.. « victimiser » dû à son embonpoint, et je détestais les gens qui se basait sur le physique ou autre pour se faire une idée de toi. T'as une belle gueule, et ça veux dire que tu as une vie géniale ? Eh bien non. T'es moche et/ou en surpoids, et ça veux dire que tu réussira rien dans ta vie ? Eh bien non. La vie ne se résume pas au nombre de poids que tu peux soulever ou au nombre de cosmétique que tu as dans ta salle de bain -et sur ta gueule-. J'avais été tout naturellement le défendre, et même si les trois/quatre gars qui étaient contre lui -plusieurs contre un, on voit tout de suite le courage- ont d'abord essayés de riposter, ils ont très rapidement filer la queue entre les pattes. J'avais joué un peu de mon statut de capitaine d'équipe et de ma réputation non fondée d'ancien bagarreur -merci les groupies- ce jour là, même si je ne le faisais jamais d'habitude. Et même si au début, le voir me suivre et essayer de se faufiler toujours avec moi m'avait un peu.. déranger, c'est un fameux soir que je suis vraiment devenu ami avec ce gars là. Des gars l'emmerdaient encore -du moins c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-, je les voyais de loin et je m'apprêtais à intervenir de nouveau que j'ai entendu Choji crier un « Arrêter de créer des rumeurs de merde sur Naruto ! » avant de coller son poing dans la figure d'un des gars -poing qui était resté rouge quelques heures encore après d'ailleurs..- . J'étais resté tellement con là. Ce gars qui n'avait pas été capable de se défendre lui même venait de frapper quelqu'un pour ME défendre. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que des rumeurs complètement absurdes à mon sujet aurait circulées -un des inconvénients d'être capitaine en autre- mais là, elles n'auront jamais eu lieu.

Je l'avais très vite rejoins pour le défendre, car même si ils avaient choqués que le « petit gros » se rebelle, ils étaient néanmoins cinq. Après cette histoire, petit à petit, j'ai laissé Choji rentrer dans mon petit monde, et plusieurs autres personnes après ont suivi. Il a été le premier à voir derrière tout ça, le statut de capitaine, les rumeurs et autre.. et même si plusieurs remarques ont été dites au début, comme quoi il traînait avec moi pour se rendre plus « populaire », jamais je n'oublierais que ce gars à juste le cœur sur la main et une solidarité à toute épreuve. Je repensais à ses souvenirs avec un grand sourire, d'ailleurs, la chose dont je suis la plus fier a été de lui apprendre à se battre, enfin, surtout à se défendre. Et il à vite appris en plus ! Ses coordinations, ses gestes sont devenus meilleurs au fil du temps et il a intégré notre équipe en tant que remplaçant. Même si il ne jouait pas souvent, il aimait être sur le terrain avec nous, à nous encourager.

Je me souviens encore de son regard quand je lui ai dis que je partais.. en parlant de regard, selon lui, je ne voyais pas le regard des gens, j'étais pas vraiment doué pour les remarquer, sauf si ils sont mauvais.. Ça m'avait valu le surnom de « sale blond aveugle » pendant deux mois ces conneries d'ailleurs.

Mon ventre me ramena à la réalité en faisant un bruit monstre qui arracha un sourire à une petite dame âgée et un rougissement de ma part -ai-je déjà dis que je commençais vraiment à apprécier les gens de cette ville?-.

En pensant à mon estomac... je me rappelais que je n'avais pas à prendre un ticket de bus ce soir et que je pouvais donc m'acheter un sandwich pour satisfaire ce monstre sur pattes -je parle bien de mon estomac et non de mois, précisions- au lieu d'économiser.

En me rendant dans un petit shop qui vendait des sandwichs frais, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais affamé -je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier midi, mon appétit étant parti depuis hier soir, on ne se demandera pas pourquoi-.

Après avoir payé et remercié la jeune blonde qui m'avait servit -qui était rouge d'ailleurs, elle avait du faire partie des gens qui courraient pour ne pas arriver en retard, j'imagine-, je croqua à pleine dents dans mon casse-croûte en prenant un chemin au hasard, qui, j'espère m'amènera à mon futur lycée.

_.[POV Sasu]._

Je massacrais mon repas plus que je ne le mangeais. Autour de moi, les conversations allaient de bon train, comme d'habitude après un match. Mais cette fois-ci, on ne parlait ni du match, ni de moi. On parlait de basket toujours, oui, mais là on avait associé le « nouveau blond » avec, et putain, on parlait plus du deuxième sujet que du premier. Après avoir fais une boucherie de ma viande et son accompagnement sans réellement y toucher, je m'attaquais maintenant à mon yaourt, qui subissait une attaque rapide de petite cuillère, quand la voix étonné de Kiba me sorta sévèrement de mes pensées meurtrières.

\- Sasuke... ça va pas ?

\- Quoi?! Si ! aboie ai-je.

\- Laisse, il a peur pour sa place de capitaine, me nargua Shikamaru avec un sourire narquois.

Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Lui et le blond ! Je sais pas encore comment mais je vais le faire bordel! De quoi j'aurai peur pour ma place hein ? Bien sûr que non j'avais pas peur ! Même pas un peu effrayé ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le grand, populaire Sasuke Uchiwa ! Le meilleur joueur de basket de la région et de sa catégorie. POURQUOI J'AURAI PEUR D'UN MINUS AUX CHEVEUX DÉCOLORÉS HEIN ?!

Après avoir lancé un regard noir -je me suis retenu de ne pas lancer mon couteau avec- suivi d'un magnifique « Ta gueule ! », je m'en alla, laissant mon massacre de petits pois et de yaourt derrière moi.

Vraiment. Jamais je ne laisserai ma place, et encore moins à un _teme_ comme lui.

_.[POV Naru]._

Vous ai-je déjà dit que je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation.. ?

C'est-à-dire qu'à force de tourner.. je suis revenu devant la boulangerie où j'ai acheté mon sandwich plus tôt. Tiens, d'ailleurs la jolie blonde aux cheveux long n'est plus toute rouge et à repris son calme -il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde-. 12H45. Naruto, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard, tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer non ? Alors hop, active toi.

Je pris soin cette fois-ci, de faire attention aux panneaux indiquant les différentes directions. Ce qui est bien dans les petites villes, c'est que le moindre petit bâtiment un peu connu était indiqué.

J'arrivais donc rapidement devant mon lycée, me rendant compte que j'avais pris toutes les directions opposés tout à l'heure, et me demandant surtout comment j'avais fais pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, merde. Ce « Lycée de la feuille » était gigantesque. Je n'avais pas fais de recherches au préalable, m'en moquant éperdument, mais ma génitrice m'avait plus ou moins informé que ce lycée regroupait des gens des villages aux alentours, ce que je comprenais donc maintenant devant sa taille. Il devait être le seul dans la région peut-être. J'espère qu'ils ont un club de basket alors, parce que si il n'y a pas d'autres lycées où aller s'exercer... je vais devenir fou.

Je me dirigeais vers un petit bureau perdu sur le côté, la direction si je ne m'abuse. Ils ne se sont pas ennuyés à se mettre au calme, mais bon, je ne traversais pas la cours, ce qui m'arrangeais totalement bien qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir seulement dix personnes à tout casser. Tout le monde devait manger, ou être à l'intérieur, il ne faisait pas tellement chaud.

J'arrivais au CPE, afin de remplir toute la paperasse que je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir. Un jeune homme -environs cinq ou six ans de plus que moi- aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes lui donnant une tête de serpent, m'accueillit chaleureusement -j'allais finir par croire que c'était une coutume ici- avec un grand sourire dont je ne saurai qualifier la nature, mais qui me donna froid dans le dos.

\- Salut Naruto ! Je suis Kabuto, enchanté ! me lança-t-il joyeusement en cherchant à me serrer la main que je fini par lui tendre, plus par pitié que politesse, je devais l'avouer.

\- Enchanté, merci, répondais-je à demi voix.

Vraiment, son sourire, je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Je t'ai préparé tout ce dont tu a besoin pour ta nouvelle année ici, emploi du temps, dossier, fiche... me renseigna-t-il en me tendant un porte feuille. J'ai remarqué que tu avais des bons résultats l'année dernière, et que tu étais bien parti pour poursuivre cela.. j'espère que ça continuera cette année et que tout ce changement ne te perturbera pas, sinon... compte sur moi pour t'aider.

J'ai pas rêvé, il venait de faire un clin d'œil là ? Non mais, il a vraiment fait un clin d'œil avec son sourire salace ? Il voulait m'aider à quoi lui ? Quel genre de technique il utilisait pour remonter les résultats des gens ce vieux dégueulasse ?

\- Je pense que j'm'en sortirai tout seul, merci, dis-je plus sèchement que je ne le voulais -ou pas d'ailleurs-.

Je commença à faire demi-tour afin de quitter cet endroit, et surtout cet énergumène le plus vite possible, rejetant son aide insistante sur le fait de « trouver ma salle » -ce qui m'aurait bien été utile vu mon orientation-. Je préférais me perdre plutôt que de finir dans un endroit inconnu avec lui, il devait connaître ce lycée comme sa poche, dans les moindres recoins cette fouine. Alors que je m'apprêtais réellement à partir cette fois, Kabuto me retient encore une fois en me lançant quelque chose comme « Eh, Naruto, si tu pouvais ramener une photo plus récente et nette aussi s'il te plaît ! L'actuel est toute floue ! ». Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin d'une nouvelle photo ? Il m'avait en face de lui maintenant, à quoi bon ça pouvait lui servir ?

Je traversais rapidement la cours, le fuyant et fuyant aussi les réponses pas très propres qui commençaient à arriver dans ma tête suite à ma question.

Salle 214, salle 214. Bon Naruto, 214, 2, 2ème étage, d'accord ? Je montais les escaliers en vitesse, Kabuto m'avait dit d'arriver à ma salle pour 50, pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de rentrer, de s'installer, et le temps au professeur de faire son petit speech rituel à l'arrivé des nouveaux élèves, surtout en cours d'année comme ça. Je soupirais longuement, je détestais être mis en avant comme ça -paradoxale pour un capitaine d'équipe-, d'être le centre de l'attention -je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire, ironique hein?- d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur moi -je tiens à dire pour ma défense que dans le cadre du basket, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose-.. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.. Tu t'appelle Naruto, tu viens d'arriver de ta grande ville, tu ne donnes pas les raisons, tu as 17 ans, tu étais chef de l'équipe de basket, et oui c'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle. Je répétais plusieurs fois ce petit texte dans ma tête, bizarrement, quand on me demandait de me présenter, je ne savais plus réellement qui j'étais.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans ma cage thoracique jusqu'à retentir dans mes oreilles et pourtant, je m'en moquais de leur plaire ou pas, au point où j'en étais... c'était un sentiment assez paradoxale, je suis quelqu'un de très paradoxale d'ailleurs. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à cette porte qui me séparait de ma futur classe, mes futurs amis.. mes futurs ennemis.

_.[POV Sasu]._

_(Petit bonus haha!)_

Et blablabla, on le sait, il y a un nouveau. Bordel, vous avez pas entendu tous le monde piailler pour rien depuis ce matin ? Oui oui, il vient d'une grande ville, d'accord un accueil sympathique, il va en avoir un, un accueil sympathique tiens, tss.

A en voir toutes les filles devant moi, à fixer cette porte, elles n'attendaient qu'une chose. Que ce vieux, dégoûtant, boutonneux, mal fringué, noob, sans muscles rentre dans cette classe. J'espère qu'elles seront bien déçues, ça leur apprendra à penser à quelqu'un d'autre que moi pendant une après-midi tiens.

Kiba me lança un clin d'œil avec un petit « Toi aussi tu as hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble le nouveau ? » auquel je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre. Pff, comme si je pouvais avoir envie ou encore avoir hâte de le voir. C'est qu'un petit teme, un.. bref. Je suis pas DU TOUT pressé de le voir. Ou si, pour voir la tête de toutes celles devant moi se décomposer, fausses groupies va.

On entendit enfin quelques coups pas vraiment assurés -ça commence bien- frappés contre la porte, avant de la voir s'entrouvrir et de voir le fameux nouveau pénétrer dans notre classe. Un silence régna, on entendait même plus les groupies les plus hargneuses. Je pris donc la décision de relever la tête -que j'avais tourné à l'opposé suite à la réflexion de Kiba- afin de voir le nouveau phénomène de mes propres yeux...

Bordel de merde.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retaaaaaaard, mais vraiment, je suis impardonnable. En faite, j'attendais des réactions sur une autre de mes fic.. et au fur et à mesure, ne voyant pas de réactions je pensais que personne ne lisait.. (c'est ridicule je le sais pardonnez moi ToT),et petit à petit bin.. j'ai oubliée.. et j'ai complètement délaissée les autres.. C'est en me reconnectant il n'y a pas longtemps et en voyant les reviews ici que vous m'avez redonnée envie d'écrire.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à la lire !

J'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment envie de me remettre à écrire, sincèrement et notamment sur cette fic qui me plait beaucoup. Alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez, et que vous viendrez lire la suite !

Je prends tout vos avis en compte, merci beaucoup ! Une petite review please ? (a)

Albewt Malgré ces quelques mois qui sont passés, j'espère que tu viendra lire la suite et que la futur rencontre entre nos deux protagonistes préférés te plaira! Merci !:)

Elikia Bonsoir ! L'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre, désolée pour le suspens haha ! Merci !

Guest J'espère que la suite te plaire, merci !

Zazou-chan Ohwww, Naruto au basket, il doit être trop dedjeoi n'est-ce-pas ? Héhé, je suis honorée que le thème de ma fic t'es attirée *^^* ! Héhé, la rencontre intrigue beaucoup -même moi (aaa)-. T'inquiète pas pour ça ;)))) ! En effet, pardon pour les fans de Minato, je voulais que les parents de Naruto ne soit pas les plus exemplaires du monde.. d'ailleurs, quand j'écris sur lui, j'essaye de pas trop penser à Minato en Minato quoi ! Parce que des que je l'imagine dans ma tête, je le vois avec le gros smile et le pouce levé.. et ça représente pas trop l'image que je veux faire passer T^T ! Ohhh merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis là ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest Voilaaaaa la suite, désolée pour le retard, je suis impardonnable ! Merci !

Nodame Merci beaucoup !:)

Fortune Toi, je tiens à te remercier personnellement.. à l'heure où je pensais que ma fic était morte et n'interessait plus personne, tu m'a laissé une review.. (et quelle review d'ailleurs!), je pensais à réecrire, mais sans plus.. et des que j'ai vu ta review (je ne l'ai vu que hier soir, pardon), je me suis jetée sur mon cahier dés ce matin pour écrire. Alors merci, et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira.. tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir de compte, alors je sais pas si tu sera prévenue de la suite.. tous tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te ravir.. Merci pour tout !

Merci à vous tous !

Au prochain chapitre (qui arrivera très rapidement cette fois-ci!)


	4. Chapter 4

_.[POV Naru]._

Je pris mon courage en main, et lui fit ouvrir la porte pour enfin, entrer dans cette nouvelle classe, _ma_ nouvelle classe. Je marchais droit devant moi en regardant leur professeur, _mon _professeur, mais je me sentais déjà brûler sous leur regards insistants et curieux. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je pouvais détester ça.

\- Bien, commença l'homme aux cheveux gris et pourtant à l'air jeune, si tu pouvais te présenter par toi-même, ça m'arrangerais au final.

Je le regardais, lui et ses cheveux drôlement redressés en sorte de piques qui avaient l'air, en plus de ça naturel, et son bandana qui cachait un de ses yeux, son œil gauche plus précisément. J'hochais la tête, parce que, de toute façon, qu'est ce que je pourrai faire d'autre ? Qui était mieux placé que moi, pour me présenter ? Je pris une grande respiration et me retourna vers _ma_ classe qui était toujours sous le silence.. d'ailleurs, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu une classe aussi calme.. attend, attend, je veux m'amuser un peu cette année quand même hein ! J'espère que ce ne sont pas tous des petits.. « coincés » -excusez du terme- qui ne font aucun bruit, pas de brouhaha, rien du tout hein ? Je soupirais discrètement -par politesse- et lança rapidement un coup d'œil à toutes ces paires de têtes levées vers moi qui me fixaient, attendant de découvrir le son de ma voix. Une tête brune au fond n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde intéressé par ma venue -et je l'en remerciais, aussi drôle cela pouvait-il paraître- et préférais regarder.. le mur ? Ou bien la fenêtre j'en sais vraiment rien.

Il finit par tourner la tête, plantant son regard noire dans le mien. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension qui émanait de lui rien que par l'insistance de cette fixation. Wow wow wow, comment ai-je pu déjà me faire un ennemi alors que je ne connaissais encore personne ? Tu sais même pas mon prénom, _baka_.

Je préféra détourner mon regard de lui et décida enfin de faire quelque chose de moi. Je lança donc un sourire « made in Naruto » -comme se plaisait à l'appeler Chôji- qui en a fait « crier » quelques unes -voir même plusieurs- sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

\- Yosh ! Donc hm.. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, je viens d'une grande ville heu.. loin, et hm.. j'ai dix-sept ans. Voilà.. je pense que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'i savoir.. Si vous voulez en connaître un peu plus sur moi, bin.. n'hésitez pas à apprendre à me connaître ! J'espère pouvoir devenir ami avec certains d'entre vous, quand même haha !

Mon index vint gratter le bout de mon nez, signe de mon malaise. Je n'aimais vraiment pas être devant tous le monde, ma place était derrière.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur, qui au passage s'était présenté comme étant « Kakashi », demanda au reste de la classe si ils avaient des questions. Je croisa mentalement les doigts, pas de questions s'il vous plaît, laissez moi aller m'asseoir par pitié. Évidemment, deux mains se leva, balançant au loin mes prières silencieuses. Je fis un petit signe de tête, vers la première main, celle d'une fille -ni voyez aucune drague dans ce geste- qui prit alors la parole d'une voix, un peu trop aiguë à mon goût :

\- Pourquoi être venu dans notre village paumée si tu viens d'une grande ville, Naruto-kun ? me fit-elle en battant -un peu trop vite- des cils.

\- Raison personnelle, répondais-je en haussant les épaules.

La mine de celle qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour retenir mon prénom avait l'air déçue, sûrement car sa curiosité n'avait pas été satisfaite. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais maintenant le mauvais pressentiment que j'en avais pas fini avec cette question, et cette fille surtout.

L'autre garçon, un brun prit aisément la parole sans que je m'y attende : « Et pourquoi tu t'es fais colorer les cheveux en blond ? Tu voulais sortir du lot ? »

J'avais même pas répondu que ça m'énervais déjà.

\- C'est naturel.

Un « Ehhhh ? » a peu près collectif se fit entendre, et je soupirais une nouvelle fois intérieurement. Je n'aimais pas parler de mes cheveux, _son_ héritage, qui intriguait comme repoussait les gens. Combien de fois j'avais été seul dans la cour d'école, parce que soit-disant, ce n'était pas « normal » et que je n'étais pas « pareil » qu'eux. J'avais cru naïvement m'être débarrassé de ça, être passé au dessus de tout ça, dans ma grande ville où le blond n'était pas la couleur la plus.. « bizzare », et où, plus d'une fois, j'avais fais passer ma couleur pour une coloration, comme certains de mes amis faisaient tous les mois. J'avais décidé d'assumer par la suite, essayant de me convaincre que je me moquais du regards des autres, mais j'avais oublié que les petites villes pouvait avoir un esprit comment dire.. « plus fermé », même si ça n'avait pas eu l'air d'être le cas ici.. ce qui me rassura.

\- Sérieux ? C'est trop bizarre !

Naruto, à quoi tu t'attendais, franchement ? Tu pensais vraiment que tout serai différent après tout ?

\- Moi j'trouve ça trop cool !

Je releva la tête pour voir qui venait de parler, un brun avec deux triangles rouges de chaque côté des joues, ce qui me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Mec, t'a des tatouages sur le visage, je sais pas trop si le fait que tu trouve ma couleur cool soit bon signe ! _Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

\- Mais avoue que c'est pas courant ici ! continua celui qui m'avait posé la question -pourquoi il s'acharnait autant d'ailleurs?- T'es sûr que t'es asiatique ?

Je ne pu me retenir d'éclater de rire, à m'en tenir le ventre devant les regards incrédules de _mes_ camarades. Le gars aux triangles, sans trop savoir pourquoi, éclata de rire à son tour en me voyant dans cet état, et très vite, je vis des petits sourires se dessiner sur plusieurs visages. Alors là, c'est la meilleur qu'on m'ait jamais faite. Je vous jure, qu'en dix-sept ans d'existence, on m'avait sûrement traité de démon, mais alors remettre en cause mes gênes asiatique, jamais !

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Tu te fou de moi ? grinçais des dents le gamin.

\- Tu viens d'égayer ma journée, merci, fis-je en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de mon œil. Et pour te répondre, oui, je suis bien asiatique, oui j'en suis sûr, non je ne suis pas métisse, oui ma mère ET mon père sont bien japonais, non ma mère ne m'a pas eu avec un étranger, oui mon père est bien mon père, et c'est d'ailleurs de lui que je tiens mes cheveux. Et si tu veux encore plus connaître ma vie, ma grand mère paternel était aussi blonde, et c'est comme ça sur plusieurs lignés.

Le gars se ressaya, avant de croiser les bras en lâchant un petit « un asiatique blond je reste quand même septique.. ».

\- Mec, sérieux, les européens sont bien bruns et pourtant ils ont pas de gênes asiatiques en eux.. Ah, mais t'es peut-être européen après tout ? lui lançais-je accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil, auquel il répondit en me tirant la langue avant de sourire.

Ça pourrait peut-être devenir un ami, finalement.

Le professeur reprit la parole, demandant si il restait des questions ou si on pouvait passer à autre chose. Une nouvelle main se leva, appartenant à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses -et on débattait sur mes cheveux il y a quelques minutes?!- et la question que j'attendais sans vraiment espérer arriva alors :

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de basket dans ton ancien lycée, c'est vrai ?

A l'entente de ce souvenir, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en acquiesçant, soulevant un peu plus l'euphorie de cette classe et accentuant le sourire de ma questionneuse :

\- Alors tu dois avoir un putain de niveau !

\- Disons que je me débrouille, lui souriais-je.

Un garçon, brun, avec une sorte.. d'ananas ou de palmier comme coiffure -qui lui allait étrangement bien- releva la tête -qu'il avait mit entre ses bras le temps de ma présentation- avec un air de défi comme j'apprécie dans le regard. Il m'informa qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe, et qu'il avait envie de jouer une partie contre moi, pour voir si, je cite : « le niveau des grandes villes en vaut vraiment le coup ou pas ». Plusieurs autres gars, derrière lui approuvaient soit en hochant la tête, soit en criant, et au vu de leur réactions, j'en déduis qu'ils faisaient tous partis de l'équipe. Mon regard passa sur chacun d'eux, et s'arrêta sur le brun du fond, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le début mais qui j'avais l'impression, serra les dents -ainsi que les poings sur la pauvre table qui n'avait rien demandée- depuis que ce dernier sujet avait été abordé et qui, par ailleurs, ne m'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux. Je me demande si il fais parti de l'équipe tiens..

Je fût coupé dans mes réflexions par le professeur qui décréta que si plus personne n'avait de question, j'avais le choix entre aller m'asseoir au fond, à côté d'un certain « Sasuke » -le brun que je venais de regarder, et qui lui, le faisait toujours- si ce dernier se donnait la « peine de laisser la place à côté de lui », ou d'aller à côté de « Kiba », le garçon aux triangles rouges.

Je les regardais tour à tour, ce fameux Sasuke, à la peau pâle, aux cheveux corbeau qui encadraient merveilleusement bien son visage, et tombaient délicatement sur son front, aux yeux sombres profond et envoûtant qui me fixait encore et encore.. Et Kiba, ce gars qui avait l'air d'avoir tous le temps le sourire, et les yeux qui pétillaient.

Je m'avançais donc vers ce qui allait devenir _ma_ nouvelle place.

* * *

Oui oui, haha, je suis une grosse sadique de la vie, et y'a même pas eu de point de vue Sasuke ! (a). Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en train de commencer son point de vue, quand je me suis dis que ça serait peut-être bien d'arrêter ici, et de vous donner le point de vue de Sasuke, remarques et impressions dans le prochain chapitre.. j'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup hésitée haha ! Aussi, du coup, ce chapitre est un peu.. « mou », en effet, vu que c'est la présentation tout ça, j'en suis consciente, et je m'en excuse.. je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, les pensées de Sasuke seront mouvementés haha ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu du coup !

Je suis en vacance héhé, mes partiels étant terminés, j'en ai profité pour vous écrire un petit quelques chose du coup ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.. et dans 2jours je suis majeur haha 8D.

Laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît, ça me motive vraiment, vous imaginez pas à quel point ! *^^^*

En parlant de reviews.. :

Gaya972 : Ahw, merci beaucoup ! Du coup, je suis désolée, tu as attendu le nouveau chapitre mais.. tu n'aura la réaction de Sasuke que dans le prochain ! Ouuhw, je suis désolée de jouer avec vos sentiments comme ça ;o; ! M'en veux pas héhé ! Toi, je sens que tu vas kiffer le prochain chapitre 8D ! Et oui.. mais Naruto n'en est que plus fort !:B. Ah parce qu'il y avait des indices ? (a):sifflote:

Elikia : Bonjour, oui en effet, grâce à vous tous, je vous en remercie encore ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

BB : Merci beaucoup ! Du coup, ça ne sera qu'au prochain chapitre héhé !

Guest : Ohhhhw, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

Zazou-chan : Haha, rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;))) ! Mdrr, oh oui j'te jure ! Merci !

Minimilie : Hello ! Oh merci beaucoup, c'est adorable, ça fais plaisir de lire ça :) ! Héhé, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire tout autant !

Yullena : Coucou ! Je vais bien et toi ?:). Ohhh, je te remercie toi d'être venu le lire ! Et déolée pour l'attente.. Merci beaucoup, ce genre de commentaire me va vraiment directement au cœur, merci ! Et encore merci pour ta deuxième review tout aussi adorable ! Bonne soirée/journée !

YamInari : Bonjour ! Alors, tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que j'avais pris un plaisir fou à lire ta review *^^^^* ! Des que je l'ai lue, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un chapitre ! Mais j'étais en période de partiels alors déjà que je révise pas... XD ! Merci merci merci merci ! Pour tous ces jolies compliments, je te remercie du fond du cœur ! Vraiment, vraiment ! J'étais en mode pétage de câble genre « JIFSJFOISJDFOISJFSOIJFSIJ \0/ » quand j'ai lu ta review (sans déconner..) ça me touche vraiment ! Et non, tu as raison, j'écris au feeling :') ! D'ailleurs, ce que tu dis me rassure, parce que parfois j'ai l'impression.. d'en faire « trop », enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Que ce soit trop lourd, ou trop.. trop ! Alors tu me rassure beaucoup, merci ! Je suis aussi très contente que tu apprécie les personnages *^^* ! Merci ! J'ai été voir ton profil, et en effet.. Naruto est un sorte de dieu pour toi non ? xD ! C'est trop mignon ! J'en suis encore plus touchée que tu apprécie ce que j'en « fais » alors haha !:p. Merci encore pour ce compliment!Et encore merci merci merci merci merci ! J'adore les romans tel que les tiens héhé ! Merci !


End file.
